


Harry Potter and the Sword of Souls

by BestFanfictions2015



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:13:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2832791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BestFanfictions2015/pseuds/BestFanfictions2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry potter must find the swerd!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

\- Harry potter and the sword of souls - 

 

'Heyyyyy Harryyyyyyy' roneld came running in  
'what is it ron' reply hary. roneld says 'Hary doombledoor wants to see you in his offic!'  
'bloody hell' replys hary to ron.

'i will go right now' replys harry.. haery stands up and moves towards the door in one swift movment he also grab the wand on the way out.

hary then gets to perfesser doombledoors office.  
he open the door.

'what is it doombledoor!!'

doombledoor turn around fastly

'harry! im not the real doombledoor!'  
he pull out wand.  
he fire spell!  
harry scared he run! harry also fire spell exppellarmus he yell v ery loud. it miss and hit the wall. the wall is hyrt.  
'stop it doombledoor!'  
'no!!!!!' doombledoor yell back still firing his wand. harry looks into doomblesdoors eyes. 'who are youuuuu!'

'harry!!!! i am volydermort!'  
'no!' harry yell

volydermort (who is still dress of doombledoor) fire another spepl 'abracadabara!!' oh no it is the spell which kill people

harry doge 'that was close' reply. Volydermort is bold. bun then suddely out of no where comes HARYS PERENETS!!!  
'MOM!!!!! DAD!!!!! YOUR ALIVE??'  
'yeh hary we are'  
'ohshit' reply volydermort

harys dad takes harys hand 'no homo' he whispers in his ear. and then they fly away.

TO BE CONTINUE


	2. chapter 2: harry and his father love

harry woke up.  
he dad was standing there. harry look up 'dad wat you doing' he say to the dad.

'harry come closer' harry dad say harry comes closer

harry dad kiss harry on the lips very hard.

harry blushes. harry looks up harry say 'dad what r u doin?'  
' i love u so muchly' say harry dad

harry mom comes into room. harry dad quikly pull away

'lets go sweety, says harrys mom'

'how are we going to kill voldyermorty?' saying harry 'we need to get the sword of souls' says harrys mom

'ok' says harry

they leave to get the sword.

 

to be continued in next issue pls give rate and comment no hate pls i will delete this account if i get any more hate!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3: harry and the long dong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff
> 
> my uncle taught me hwo to right yowe

harry look around 'where r we' he say fast. 'harry this is where u were born' 'jogricks hollow' 'wow this is KOOL' say harry look around.  
harrys dad touch harrys ass   
harry looks to up dad, harry dad wink. harry gets eroused in his pants. he rub.  
'lindy, go look somwere alese'   
'ok' say lindley. 

'harry lets go in here ;-)' say mr potter   
harry goes there with him  
harry dad unpull pants, he has a long hard willy that is rly big.  
harry look at it and say 'wow'  
harry dad pees the white stuff  
harry leaves looking happy

lidney comes back in and says 'i fOUND IT!!!!!!'

'where is it' reply harry  
'its stuck inside the lava piyt!!'

TO CONTINED!


	4. CHAPTER 3: i acidnetly used caps for the chapter title

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> f vvvv f 
> 
> dedecated to cr0w rly good person likes it :))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

they look at the lava pit. there is sword in there

'idk how we get it out' say harry. but then suddenly

comes DOBEY THE KITCHEN ELF! ' i will get it becus u gave me tht slimey sock k'  
dobey jump in. he get sword. he give it to harry  
but then  
DOBEY TURNS INTO VOLDEYMERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

'WHAT THE FUCK" SAYS HARRY DAD HE LOOK SCARED

but then harry stab the dobbey look alike and he die. but voleymord didnt actually die  
it was a trick!

harry was rly sccared becus voldyermort tried to kill hIM AND HIS PERENTS AGAIN LIKE HE HAS SOME SORT  
OF GRUDGE AGAINST WHAT EVEN IS HIS PROBLEM WHY DOES HE HAVE TO BE SO MEAN IM GONNA SPIT ON HIM. 

harry look to dad then rub his willy. lindley look at them. ' hot' 'i ship it ;))' harry and harry dad make out fastly.  
hot.

 

dobbey was dead and it made everyone sad, except Lindely who had necrophillia


	5. right in there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ddddddddddddddddddddd

hhhhhARY  
He screamed

NO HARRY YELLED

 

VOLDERMORT WAS THERE AND HE SCREAMED SO LOUDLY.


	6. クロウはバカです

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> crow is baka

voldermort looked up, he look at harry eyez. he said and whisper but was not so whisper that harry could not hear 'u are mapel'  
harry lookd at voldermoet he was scary of voldermoer he did not even know what to do so then quickly he pull out wand form the poket and scream piukachew i chose u  
pIKA PICHA the yellow racoon screams and pops out the wand suddenly voldermoert looks at the golden lightning racoon and he say 'バカ！ポケモンは、私のスペルカードを倒すことができない' and with that sentence volydermore pulls out a card and screams 'マスタースパーク！' AND THEN A COLORFULL LIGHT comes out of his wand '迅速な使用のアイスブロック' harry screams! しかし、その後voldermortは、彼の杖から複数のレーザを撮影するために管理。 「レーザーSPARK ！」 voldermortはハリーは、彼のポケモンコマンド悲鳴」を使用稲妻を！」それは非常に効果的な波平。しかし、その後voldermortは「 LOVE記号を叫ぶ！ FINALマスタースパーク！」 LAZERは胸にハリーを打つ、そして彼が地面に落ちる。動かない。 これはハリーの最後をだろうか？彼らのクエストは何のためだろうか？次HARRY POTTERの時間と魂の剣をご覧ください！


	7. Ohoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> y

hello he said  
harry woken up

 

who r u he looked surpise

 

i am you said the other harry

MEME?? HE SCREAMED

 

_yes meme_

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH harry scramed

harrys worst enemy. meme ahsd apeard right in the front of him and he was scared. VERY SARED.

 

LISTEN HARRY! YELLED THE OTHER HARRY

I NEED YOUR HELP TO DEFEAT DOOMBLEDOOR

BUT ITS IMPOSSIBLE YELLED THE REAL HARRY?

BECAUSE DOOOMBLES DOORS DEAD  
D

no harry. said the other harry

 

i am doombledoor.


	8. mmmmmmMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ♦ 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> bitch

voldeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeermort.

 

stop no u cant

 

harry why?????????????????????????????????????????????????? he yelled

it was ron but not ron it was ron but dead.  
harry took off his glassses 

 

i cANNOT SEE.

 

ron who was dieying said to harry 'put them on u fuck i need help vold- ah' voldernort stabed ron in the leg. he died.

volermort??? hary yell why did u kill him that was not very good he was a friend and he was good.

voldermot look at harry

??

why did nt u say tht hary now hes dead.

suddenly

it was the womping willow  
FUCK OFF VOLDERMOET it yelled

and hit voldermort. he was thrown over the hedge.

wow thanks!!!! haryr said smiling


	9. hhi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> slowly break dances
> 
> whats wrong master

harry look up and saw him stand there

 

hi said draco

harry lokked as him 'draco no dont ncome here.'

draco slowly breakdanced looking at harry

 

'whats wrong, potter?'

 

dobbys dead! and rone! said harry

 

o shit replied draco


	10. harry poter gets VORED......

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeah.  
>  its back, 2 year later.... sorry i went out for a walk and got hit by a plane im much better now...
> 
>  
> 
> :)

i am gong to vore you, hary. . said dracko lokin at hairry. ( with eys that are sorta like yu kno that lenny face man thts funy hehe lol)!! 

harry looked at him, 'why would you"? 

because, hairy snotter yo look so vorable. 

i wownt let you!!! harrys creamed at him??!!

 

drako mouthfull slowl,y crpt ofver to hary.... 'dont cume closter!!!!!!!! harry says' he pull s out his wond 'zap!!!' ahry screams BUT DRACO DODGED THAT SPELL......

 

chicken tendor

 

dracko grabed harry and scremad at him  
' GET IN MY BELLY POTTER!!!!!!!!!!'

he ATE HIM WHOLE. LIKE DIDN'T EVEN CHEW JUST PUT HARRY RIGHT DOWN HIS THROAT............... HARRY WAS VORED....


End file.
